Farewell
by Liana D. S
Summary: Poseidon mencintai Hestia, jadi apa lagi yang mampu menghalangi menyatunya mereka sebagai penguasa seluruh perairan?


Tidak semestinya detik-detik terakhir dua bersaudara dihabiskan dalam kesunyian. Derai ombak harus secepatnya digantikan oleh kata-kata, kendati Poseidon dan kakak perempuannya, Hestia, kelewat letih untuk bicara. Terkadang, emosi lebih menguras tenaga dibanding kerja fisik; Perang Titanomachia saja, misalnya, tidak membuat dada Poseidon terasa terhimpit seperti sekarang, padahal dalam perang itu, Poseidon menghadapi kemurkaan ayahnya yang luar biasa mengerikan. Bagaimana mungkin memandang raut teduh Hestia lebih menyakitinya kini?

"Hestia."

"Hm?" Yang dipanggil mengalihkan tatapannya dari pantai berpasir ke sepasang netra Poseidon. Layaknya laut, ada gejolak tak teredam dalam sepasang mata itu, cukup menggambarkan isi hati Poseidon meskipun keheningan masih meraja. Hestia berharap iris gelapnya sendiri tidak menampakkan luapan perasaan serupa. Bukankah ia merupakan simbol ketenangan dan kebijaksanaan; mana boleh ia menyuguhkan konflik batinnya sendiri di hadapan mereka yang butuh ditenangkan?

Poseidon merengkuh Hestia erat, sedekat-dekatnya dengan jantung.

"Kau sungguh ingin tinggal di Olympus, menjaga perapian untuk Zeus, bahkan meskipun kau _jauh lebih pantas_ sebagai ratuku?"

Pipi Hestia memanas oleh tangis yang mengancam jatuh dan radiasi suhu tubuh Poseidon. Sang dewa laut jelas tidak berniat menyakiti Hestia, tetapi hati Hestia tetap berdarah karena pertanyaan barusan. Memang benar bahwa (menurut orang-orang tentunya) dia lebih dari pantas untuk duduk di singgasana pendamping Poseidon. Sifat keibuannya, kepeduliannya terhadap sekecil apapun duka, serta kesetiaannya pada perdamaian menjadikannya sosok ratu sempurna. Plus, Poseidon _mencintainya_ , jadi apa lagi yang mampu menghalangi menyatunya dia dan Poseidon sebagai penguasa seluruh perairan?

Tapi Hestia memiliki terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ia jaga, terutama di Olympus. Adik bungsunya, Zeus, sekarang menjadi raja para dewa, padahal Hestia tahu Zeus rawan bertindak gegabah dan menimbulkan kekacauan. Istri Zeus, Hera, juga salah satu adik Hestia, adalah versi lain dari Zeus: ambisius dan meledak-ledak, tak bisa dibiarkan tanpa pengawas. Argumen di antara mereka tak berkesudahan kecuali ditengahi Hestia (atau Hades, saudara lelaki tertua Hestia, sayangnya Hades terlanjur pindah ke dunia bawah dan jarang mengemuka lagi), sehingga tentu saja, Hestia mesti ada untuk menyeimbangkan dua kekuatan di istana Olympus ini. Belum lagi, para manusia membutuhkan kehangatan dari perapian kehidupan yang diserahkan Zeus untuk dirawat Hestia; sekali lagi, ada tanggung jawab yang tak bisa Hestia abaikan.

Dan kepentingan Hestia sendiri, termasuk hubungannya dengan Poseidon, bukan prioritas tertinggi.

"Maaf. Aku yakin kau memahami keputusanku," Sang dewi menutup penjelasannya dengan senyum lembut yang senantiasa menaklukkan Poseidon, "Tidak melabuhkan hatiku pada satu orang—atau dewa—berarti aku bisa mengasihi semua orang di Olympus dan Bumi. Dengan begitu, baik dewa maupun manusia akan bisa mencicipi nikmatnya cinta dalam hidup mereka, bukan? Itulah mimpiku selama ini: agar semua berbahagia, dan demi meraihnya, satu-dua hal wajib kukorbankan."

Tanpa pamrih memberi lebih. Hestia mempesona Poseidon dengan kemuliaan dan keteguhannya, tetapi yang ganjil, hal itu sekaligus meremukkan satu sisi hati sang dewa. Poseidon menangkup wajah Hestia, menghargai tiap incinya seolah kecantikan itu benar-benar akan lenyap dari hidupnya. Hembusan angin laut berpadu dengan residu napas Poseidon, menerpa kulit pualam Hestia yang akhirnya ditanami kecupan. Singkat saja; mereka berdua toh sama-sama tahu dalamnya cinta masing-masing, tidak perlu dipertegas lagi sebab takutnya itu hanya memperlebar luka.

Laut bergerak naik-turun sedikit, menyesuaikan irama degup dalam dada Poseidon. Kesedihan mengaduk, keengganan berpisah membangkitkan kecamuk, tetapi permukaan air jarang menampilkan sesuatu selain riak kecil. Senyum tulus Poseidon tak ubahnya permukaan itu, menyamarkan badai jauh di dasar kalbunya.

"Aku pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, kakakku Hestia."

"Pasti. Kau juga."

Sapuan bibir Hestia di kening Poseidon tanpa cela menyudahi kisah mereka. Selanjutnya, Poseidon memacu keretanya menembus ombak terbesar, menuju istana baru dan kehidupan baru yang tak tersentuh hangat perapian Hestia.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
